The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computer systems often use wireless communications to transfer information between two or more devices that are not physically connected. While wireless communications improve the convenience of connecting a device to a network, wireless communications also introduce many difficulties. Among these difficulties is interference from a wireless channel on which wireless communications are transferred.
Interference can arise from many different sources. These sources may be as simple as a circuit in an electronic device that emits an interfering signal or as complex as interference from multipath propagation delay. Interference can impair the ability of a receiver to differentiate wireless communication packets from noise. Thus, communicating in a wireless network, for example, can become impaired by an increase in false detections of packets and an increase in packet misses. Additionally, in multiple access networks where devices share a common channel, collisions between simultaneously transmitting devices may result when techniques for determining when a channel is busy are compromised from interference. These difficulties may result in degraded performance of the network.